A Child's Vengence
by Guyver04
Summary: The Children are dead, murdered. In the afterlife Shinji's soul cannot rest so he is brought back to put the wrong things right Evangelion X The Crow.


Disclaimer: Evangelion owned by Gainax

The Crow was created by James O'Barr

My first attempt at dark fiction

Rated M

"_People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. And sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right."_

(The Crow) 1994

" _At our Human Limits, when we've gone as far as flesh and imagination can take us, we meet the Eternal One. The Crow._

_Immemorially old, and inconsolable he is there for those who seek both revenge and love, and are willing to go all the way and beyond"_

The Crow Lazarus Heart by Poppy Z Brite

A Child's Vengeance

The sun set over the troubled city of Tokyo-3. On one of the high buildings a lone black bird sits. Her kind has not been seen in this city since the terrible incident fifteen years passed. She had come to this city to answer a summons far older than any ritual of man. No one in the city took notice as she flew through darkened skies to a small cemetery near the north end of the city. Japan is a country that usual cremates it's dead, however in rare cases when religious beliefs. or other factors must be met, there is a small plot of land for burials.

The crow landed on a tombstone over a freshly filled in gave. A powerful force, pushed the the coffin from the ground., it's lock shattered and the body fell out. The first step was done, now the body must be repaired from the damage done by death and by procedures after death.

Across the city Misato, was leaning on the railing of her balcony. No angel attacks recently, it would have made her happy if not for other terrible events of the last few weeks. Hyuga stepped out beside her with PenPen behind him.

"You're thinking about them again," He said "Aren't you?"

Misato turned, tears in her eyes "Of course, I should have been there, I should have done something"

"You might have," agreed Hyuga "Or you could have died right alone side them.

"Then I should have died!" yelled Misato. "I was their guardian, I was supposed to look out for them I was…"

Misato stopped in mid sentence,.

Hyuga put his arm around Misato, technically she was still his superior officer but right now she was some one he cares about in pain.

"There was no way to know they were going to be killed or that…he. was going to be their killer" said Hyuga, disgust creeping intro his voice.

Misato said nothing,

"_I'll never forgive him." _She thought, "_Damn you to hell Kaji"_

Deep insides NERV HQ, Commander Ikari and Sub Commander Fuyutsuki were in their office.

"What will we do with our current situation?" asked the older man

"Three new pilots will be coming in from England, China and Russia, and new Japanese pilot will soon be ready" stated Ikari

"we're still going ahead with our scenario?" asked Fuyutsuki

"Or course, we must reach our objective"

The older man sat back in his chair looking at Commander Ikari he thought, '_What would Yui say about this?" _

The crow's work had taken less time than she thought, now it was time for the final step. The body, now full restored, shook with an unknown power and opened it's eye.

Shinji Ikari didn't know where he was, flashes of terror and pain were fresh in his mind. He shivered as he stood. The sound of a bird made him jump.

The bird flew off, Shinji followed, not knowing why. Some instinct compled him to through the dark streets, known his answer will be found when the bird finally stopped.

Hyuga was in his living room, it was late. Misato was sleeping in the spare room. She had not gone back her old apartment since the incident. He didn't blame her. She had tried hard to build herself family only to have that family torn away from in one bloody night. To make matters worse all the evidence pointed to the man she loved as the killer. Hyuga had been at her side through everything. After the trial Misato had gone to seem Kaji the night before his execution. When she demanded to know why he had done it, all the man could do was smile, shrugged saying he was just following order. If she had her weapon Misato would have shot him , and if had not been for the glass that separated them she would have killed him with her bare hands.

Hyuga had been at her side all through it, going so far as to give her and PenPen room in his small apartment. He had wanted to win Misato's heart but not like this.

The crow finally stopped, at am apartment window. Shinji climbed the fire escape , not sure of where he was, yet it look familiar. the window was open, or perhaps the bird had opened it. Either way Shinji climbed into the apartment. The place a mess, books, papers were scattered ever where with larges amounts of dried blood. Shinji surveyed the scene, as the memoirs hit him like a hammer to the face.

He and Asuka had been working on their school work, Mistao had some how convinced Rei to join them that night. Misato was apparently going out, her outfit made it clear that she was going to see Kaji and that she probably would not be back anytime soon. The three worked with light conversation, even Asuka was being more courteous to Rei than usual. About 11 they heard the door open. Asuka ran into the living room, probably hoping to see Kaji. When she screamed Shinji came running. He turned the corner to see his father, the Sub Commander and Ritsuko entering the door way . Asuka was lying on the floor on her back, red blood flowing from a hole in her head a few last tears in her eyes.

Shinji jumped back into the kitchen, Rei stood up was the three intruders came into the kitchen.

"Rei run!" shouted Shinji

.He felt something hot tear at his side, and he fell to the ground in pain. Shinji could see Rei standing there scared and confused. He saw Ritsuko raise her weapon and fire right into Rei's chest.

Anger filled Shinji as he tried to get up, only to see his own father standing over him, a look of triumph on his face. Gendo Ikari raised his gun and fired.

The memories filled Shinji with a rage he had never know before. After everything the three children had done, they were betrayed and murdered. He knew his father didn't care but the Sub Commander and Ritsuko. Shinji had thought Ritsuko a friend . The crow had been watching all this silently but now let out a loud caw.

Shinji trued to the bird "you're right" he said "I know why I am here. Revenge"

His clothes were in shambles from the un-eaerthing and late night run. So he looked through his old home for something suitable to wear.

It was in Misato's room he found the black plug suit. It was a prototype for an updated version of the ones the pilots already wore. She had brought it to show off the new features such as higher resistance to physical damage. Feeling it was fitting choice, Shinji replaced his torn burial clothes with the plugsuit. He made ready to leave when he saw the mask.

It was given him by Misato during a festival. The stand owner had said it was mistakenly included in his shipment and instead of the usual festival mask he sold this one was white, with black around the mouth and moving down the eye like tears. Misato (drunk at the time) had bough it saying "girls love boys who wear things like this" Asuka had let out a snort, and Shinji didn't believe it either but he took the mask anyway since Misato was too drunk to argue with. Now the mask seemed appropriate has he placed it over his face. The crow cawed loudly as if to ask "You ready yet?"

Shinji turned, "Yes" he said "Lead the way"

The bird flew out to open window and Shinji was right behind her.

Maya was following Ritsuko to her apartment. With the loss of the Eva pilots there was a lot of work to be done preparing for the new recruits .

"Alright here we are" said Ritsuko opening the door and hanging her dark coat on a hook. "I figured since we're probably be going over this all night me might as well be comfortable doing it"

Maya followed her idol into the small apartment, it was fairly standard with a definite cat theme going

"Have a seat on the couch and I'll make some tea" said Ritsuko, gesturing to the living room

Maya did as she was told, and opened her laptop to call up the necessary program. She shivered as a cold breeze moved across the apartment. An open window caught her attention

Ritsuko had just put up the water for tea when she heard Maya called out "Should I close the window?"

Ritsuko looked up, no window should have been open. Her hand slowly moved for a handgun she kept on her when not in the lab. She saw movement out the corner of her left eye. The good doctor was a second to late as she turned, something grabbed her head and slammed it into the stove. As she fell Ritsuko stumbled back into the living room, reaching for her gun.

"Doctor!" shouted Maya seeing the older woman stumbling in. Out of the kitchen a smaller figure walked, dressed in black with a white mask.

"Hold it" shouted Ritsuko aiming her gun at the intruder chest.

"Going to shoot me Ritsuko?" the stranger asked in a familiar voice "Didn't get off on it enough when you killed Rei"

Ritsuko felt like a lead weight had fallen into her stomach

"Doctor Akagi didn't kill anyone! "shouted Maya "It was that traitor Kaji who did it"

The stranger turned to Maya "I know you want to get in her pants or want her in yours or whatever."

Maya's face burned red at the suggestion

"But I was there, my own father gunned me down"

Ritsuko was frozen"Sh-Shinji?" she asked timidly

The stranger lifted his mask for a brief moment so that both women could see that it was indeed Shinji Ikari.

"Maya" Shinji said "This doesn't concern you, get out"

Maya hesitated looking from Shinji to Ritsuko.

"Maya, go" said Ritsuko "call NERV and report this to the Commander"

"But" stammered Maya"

"NOW!" shouted Ritsuko

Finally Maya ran from the apartment looking for a phone to call for help.

Shinji looked at Ritsuko "Now that she's gone.."

He didn't get a chance to finish his statement before Ritsuko fired right at his heart.

Shinji stumbled for a moment, before turning back.

"Try harder" he taunted "try again" the bullet wound closed right in front Ritsuko's eyes

She fired again and again until the chamber was empty. Every wound closed and Shinji still advanced on her, a wicked smile on his face

"What are you" Ritsuko asked, trembling. This was beyond any science.

Shinji punched the his formers friend with strength far greater than he had in life.

Ritsuko coughed up blood as she was kicked onto her back

Shinji pulled knife from behind his back. "I'm a surgeon" He ripped open Ritsuko's shirt almost exposing her breasts, He ran his hand over her heart.

"Looks bad, guess I need to operate" he said raising the knife

Ritsuko screamed as the knife came down.

"I like them too, heck every one at the base did." said Hyuga. "The guys in Engineering had a pool going"

He and Misato were seated at the kitchen table talking about the children Talking about them some how made it easier for Misato. Hyuga had been good to her before and even better now, and just talking with him seem to easy her pain

Misato looked confused. "A pool?"

Hyuga looked a bit embarrassed, "Yeah they were betting on who Shinji would end up dating"

Despite her grief Misato let out a small laugh. "Oh? "

"Yeah," said Hyuga. 'Seems they guys were almost equally divided between Rei and Asuka. There were a few that picked a third option"

"Third option" asked Misato

"Yeah a couple of them made different suggestions. A random girl in his school, a new pilot, one said he might be gay and well…" Hyuga trailed off

"What was that last one" asked Misato

"um…you" said Hyuga

Misato turned. "excuse me?" she asked

"One or two of the guys thought you and Shinji might end up…well I don't know if they were serious or just joking" said Hyuga. "that or they were just wishing it was them living with you instead of Shinji"

"Oh?" asked Misato her old flirtatious tone in her voice "were you one of those guys who thought Shinji liked older women?"

Hyuga turned red, "actually I bet on Asuka"

Misato laughed. She was a bout to say something when her phone rang.

"What? When? How? SHINJI?" said Misato

Hyuga watched as she became more and more upset, he could only follow half the conversation

When she hung up, she looked at her roommate "Ritsuko's been murdered"

"What?" exclaimed Hyuga "How?"

"Maya called NERV to report a stranger had attacked them at Ritsuko's apartment, When security got there they found Ritsuko dissected, her heart removed and stamped into a bloody pile. Maya claims the murder was Shinji."

"How is that possible?" asked Hyuga

"It's not" said Misato firmly. "Let's go Hyuga we've got some work to do"

Sub Commander of NERV Kozo Fuyutsuki hung up the phone. Dr Akagi was dead, supposed killed by the 3rd Child. What the hell as going on?

Fuyutsuki walked around his apartment to his liquor cabinet. He wasn't a hard drinking man but right now he needed something. He had been edgy this last week, oh who was he kidding he's bee edgy since he started working with Gendo Ikari. All those years ago he had meet Gendo through his student Yui. What Yui had seen in Gendo, he would never know. How Yui would feel about the murder of her own son and his friends? Well, she would never forgive Gendo or him for that matter.

He heard a squawking and turned to see a large black bird sitting on a lamp near his chair. Sitting in his chair was a small figure dress in black,with a white mask.

How had he gotten there?

Fuyutsuki pulled a gun and pointed it at the small figure "Get your hands sup" he ordered

The figure didn't move, "That didn't for for Ritsuko and it won't work for you" it said

"You're the one that killed Ritsuko?" he asked "Who are you? I can't believe you're really the 3rd Child"

The figure laughed, and raised his mask. The older man stumbled when he saw Shinji's face

"How is this possible?" he asked

Shinji stood up "I don't know" he replied honestly. I'm here to find out why you killed us Sub Commander."

Fuyutsuki stood there trembling, the gun was shaking wildly.

"Sit down Sub Commander" suggested Shinji

His mind numb, the older man did as was suggested. He rested his gun on the side table. Shinji picked up the drink that had been mixed and handed it to him "Now tell me why" he demanded.

"Ikari," began Fuyutsuki "He decided you and the others were no longer viable for his scenario. So he thought the best thing to do was kill you and start over"

"What about Rei?" Shinji asked angrily "She would have done anything you wanted!"

"She was becoming corrupt, displaying emotions, even going so far as to question Ikari's plan" answered Fuyutsuki taking a long sip of his drink

"And you went along with this" asked Shinji even angrier

"I've done a lot of things I never thought I would since joining that man" replied Fuyutsuki

"Where can I find that monster I used to call 'Father'" asked Shinji

"He having a meeting with the SEELE council tomorrow night at NERV" answered Fuyutsuki "Shinji you should know SEELE is just as responsible for what happened as Gendo is"

"Then I guess I;m going to need more bullets" said Shinji

Fuyutsuki turned for his gun but it was gone. He felt cold metal against the back of his head.

"Finish your drink" suggested Shinji "You know Sub Commander I never knew your first name, what is it?"

"Kozo" replied the older man finishing his drink "Shinji I'm sorry"  
_Please forgive me Yui_ prayed Kozo

"For some reason I believe actually you" said Shinji quietly as he pulled the trigger.

Misato was going crazy, both Ritsuko and the Sub Commander were dead. She had gone to both scenes, each was a bloody mess. Ritsuko had been cut to pieces and Fuyutsuki had his head blown apart. The killer had then drawn the outline of a bird with the victim blood. Maya was hysterical still claiming Shinji was the killer. Even if he was alive why would he kill Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki? Shinji had liked Ritsuko and never any real contact with the Sub Commander. The only one at NERV Shinji might kill would be his father.

Speaking of that devil, Misato had not seen him all day. Not surprising he had a habit of disappearing for days at a time. Right now she needed answers, and the first place she went for them was home.

Her old apartment, a place she had not come since the murders not even to get her belongings.

The police tape was gone, she entered the dark apartment. Asuka's blood still stained the floor near the door. She fought back tears, she needed to be here. If the killer was Shinji he would come here at some point. Hyugs had offered to come with her, but was refused. Misato needed to face this alone, besides NERV was already in an uproar he was needed there.

"So?" she called aloud, "where are you?'

"Behind you" a familiar soft voice called

Misato spun around her gun drawn. Standing there was a small figure in a black plug suit, wearing a mask like the one she had given Shinji.

"Stay there" she ordered. Trying hard to keep her tone business like

"Come on Misato, you wouldn't shoot me" said the figure calmly as he raised his mask

"Shinji?" Misato said shocked, tears now falling from her eyes.

"yeah, I'm back" he said lightly "At least for a bit longer"

Misato dropped her gun as she ran forward hugging her old roommate

"Shinji, Shinji,. Oh god I'm so sorry" she cried holding on to him "I should have been there, I shouldn't have gone out it was a trick. Kaji never showed, he tricked me into going out so he could kill you"

Shinji hugged his friend "It wasn't Kaji" said Shinji

"What?" exclaimed Misato "But all the evidence pointed right at him"

"I was there remember?" replied Shinji finally dis-tangling himself from Misato

"It was my father, Kozo and Ritsuko"

"Kozo, You mean Sub Commander Fuyutsuki?" asked Misato "but why?"

"Why else? My asshole father" replied Shinji angrily "he's got some plan with a group called SEELE. They're supposed to have a meeting tonight and I plan on attending"

"But..how will you?" began Misato

"find them?" finished Shinji "I have eyes in the air" he replied. The crow that had awakened him was now searching for his father.

"Shinji" you shouldn't" Misato began

Shinji cut her off " Shouldn't what? Kill them? Misato these guys have been playing with humanity since Second Impact. The Angels aren't the real enemy, my father and SEELE are! "

"How do you know this? asked Misato

"I'm not sure, when I was at Fuyutsuki's, I picked up a book, I guess it was a journal of some sort. Images and memories flooded into me of everything that's happened in the last decade or so" answered Shinji. He pointed to a book on the table. "When ever thing is over, that book holds the answers" he said.

A message came into Shinji's mind _I've found him_

"it's time Misato" aid Shinji "I have to go"

"wait Shinji, don't go" said Misato "Don't leave me"

Shinji turned "I'm dead Misato, I'm only here for revenge against those that murdered us. There are still people here that care about you. Don't worry we''ll be watching over you"

He then added with a smile " Hyuga's always had a thing for you, maybe you should give him a chance"

Then he was gone.

NERV HQ

A hidden room

Usual the council met through holograms but this situation was quite serious requiring a more face to face meeting. In the duct work high above Shinji sat watching

_So this is SEELE_ he thought

"Ikari" Began the man seated at the head of the table with a metal visor "We have lost the EVA polits,how could this have happened?"

"They were killed by a traitor" replied Commander Ikari calmly "some one who had hoped to upset our plans. "

A thin weedy man spoke up "And now Dr Akagi and your own Sub-Commander have been murdered, perhaps you aren't the man to handle this"

Gendo Ikari grit his teeth, the recent deaths had caused problems for his plan. The death of the pilots would be hard enough to explain but was prepared for it. The deaths of Akagi and Fuyutsuki were more troubling

"An investigation is being conducted. We have reason to believe out Head Tactician may have been involved" Ikari replied "We are investigating. If she is a traitor she will be dealt with"

_Fuck no_ thought Shinji _you are not hurting Misato._

He send the crow down first. It landed on the desk and cawed loudly

"how did that creature get in here?" asked the weedy man.

Shinji, jumped down taking some electrical cables with him, landing in front of the man. Pulling out the guns taken from Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki ,he put a bullet in the face of the weedy man and the man opposite him. Two more men were shot dead before any one could react. The rest piulled their own weapon and fired at Shinji, their bullets passing through him harmlessly. Gendo seeing this ran from the room.

_Follow him _Shinji ordered the bird. Finally it was just Shinji and the man with the visor

"You're chairman Keel, aren't you" he asked.

"Hurt me and you will suffer' challenged the man

"I've already suffered because of you, "snapped Shinji, shooting out the old man knees. "Guess that means I can hurt you"

Shinji dragged the crippled man onto the table. He grabbed the cables he had pulled down.

'"Wait, what are you doing" asked Keel in a terrified voice

"How many lives have you ruined,?" asked Shinji. "I was dead Keel. I heard people screaming for justice, screaming for you death. Even the Devil doesn't want your soul but he'll take it if just to lock you away."

Shinji took the lives wire and attached them to the man's metal visor. The effect was instantaneous Keel convulsed and squirmed as the current ripped through his body. When the man's body was smoking and silent, Shinji shot him the face _For good measure_ he thought

_Now_ he thought _for one last thing_

Shinji found his father near the EVAs. He was standing in front of Unit-01

"It's over old man" shouted Shinji raising his weapon

"No" he father replied calmly "it isn't:

Gendo stepped aside so Shinji could see Misato sitting behind him. Gendo had a gun in his hand pointed right at her/

"DAMN YOU" shouted Shinji "How far will you go?"

"Shinji" shouted Misato "Don't worry about me, just get out of here"

"He won;t" said Gendo "Seems my son actually has some feeling for you, not quite the doll I had hoped he would be"

"FUCK YOU" screamed Shinji "All this for what? Some plan you and those twisted old monsters thought up!"

"You don;t need to know the details" said Gendo "You're going to work for or I'm going to have you;re lovely friend here killed, now drop you guns"

Shinji did as he was told and dropped both weapons.

"You won't get away with this"

"Of course I will" said Gendo, I"ll have to erase the security tapes first but if you don't do as I say then Ms Katsuragi here will be executed for the deaths of Dr. Akagi and Commander Fuyutsuki, since it worked so well with that tool Kaji."

"Damn you" said Misato, "You framed him"

"I needed a scapegoat and his other uses to me were already gone" replied the Commander calmly.

Misato made to get up but Gendo pushed the gun in her face

"You will stay there or I will shoot you" he said sternly "I can't kill you but there are plenty of ways to hurt some one without killing them"

Misato pushed away, and Gendo raise his weapon taking careful aim.

No one was sure where Hyuga had come from but out of seemly thin air he shoved Misato out of the way, taking a bullet in his left shoulder

"HYUGA" shouted Shinji and Misato

Shinji commanded the crow to attack. The bird flew from it's perch where it had been waiting for a signal and raked Gendo's face with it's claws.

Misato pulled Hyuga away from the fight.

Shinji went for his gun, just as Gendo fired directly into the crow, killing it

Shinji felt his body drop, all the power and strength had over the last couple days suddenly drained out of him. He could barely stand

"Seems you not so immortal are you" snickered Gendo "You're no use to me like this,"

Shinji tried to get to his feet. "Stay down and die again" said Gendo "It's over"

"Wrong father" said Shinji weakly "I still have one more ally in this world, one you gave me"

Gendo looked at his son, Another ally? The boy was making things up. The other pilots were dead and

the two behind him were of no use, they would die as well.

It was then he heard the sound of metal moving.

He looked to his right to see the EVA-01 ripping free of it restraints.

Fear appeared on his face for the first time in many years. EVA-01 raised it;s hand as Gendo fired his gun at it. Then turned to finish off his son.

The EVA's hand crashed down on the evil man, when it was pulled away Gendo Ikar was nothing more than a ruined pile of flesh, blood and broken bones

Hyuga stirred where Misato was holding him. "Are you alight Major?" he asked weakly

"I'm fine" Misato smiled, "But are you going to start calling me 'Misato' at some point before we start sleeping together or do I have to wait till after"

Hyuga wasn't sure he heard her fully, it was like a dream.

Shinji stumbled over to them. "You OK Hyuga?" he asked

"yeah, Shinji" replied Hyuga "Thanks"

"So what now" asked Misato looking at Shinji

"it's over" said Shinji, "SEELE is dead, so is my father, but the Angels are still out there, looks like you're in charge of NERV now Misato"

"What about you?" asked Misato

"My job is done, now I get to rest" said Shinji, feeling joy for the first time since his re-birth.

"can't you stay?" She asked

"I'm dead Misato" said Shinji "Besides there are two beautiful ladies waiting for me"

He took off his mask and handed it to Misato

"Thanks you for everything, all you kindness, for all you encouragement, for everything"

Shinji leaned in and kissed Misato on the cheek

"Goodbye"

Shinji began walking away, he paused after a few feet, turning back he said "Hyuga, take care of her"

"Will do" replied Hyuga

"good," said Shinji "cause if you don't I'll be back"

Hyuga saluted as best he could from his position on the floor. Misato helped him to his feet, there was a lot do but first he needed some medical attention.

The Graveyard

Shinji was practically dragging himself by the time he reached his grave. He said a silent prayer for the crow and thank her for what she had done and her sacrifice. The last bit of life left him, Shinji collapsed near his grave. He felt a warm light on his face, looking up he saw a bright white light, like a door in front of him. Two figures were running towards him, Rei and Asuka dressed in white, helped him to his feet.

"You did it" said Asuka happily

They helped him towards the door of light

"Thank you Shinji" said Rei, she was smiling

"It's finally over" Shinji whispered

As they walked into the light Asuka said "You've defiantly earned a very special a reward, right Rei?"

The blue haired girl nodded, "Yes,"

"Are we even allowed to do that here?" asked Shinji

"What are you an idiot?" this is Paradise, of course we can" said Asuka

"If this is Paradise then why am I still being called an idiot" Shinji wondered.

The three friends walked into the light and disappeared from the mortal world.

The End


End file.
